


Disturbed Rest

by BuruRaven



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Big Brother Rin, Canon Compliant Up To Chapter 71, Fluff, Gen, Kotatsu, No Plot, No Slash, Shura Is A Party Pooper, Sleeping Yukio, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuruRaven/pseuds/BuruRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yukio was roughly in the same position Rin had previously seen him, but his focused frown was gone, eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar, features softened, head more tilted over his hand. He had probably been asleep like that for a while now.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“He… fell asleep…” Rin muttered quietly under his breath, stunned.</i>
</p><p>This one is a tiny little one. Something I wrote on a whim. No plot whatsoever, just fluff.<br/>This fic was originally posted on my tumblr on September 17th, 2015, <a href="http://bururaven.tumblr.com/post/129305224219/disturbed-rest">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist is the property of Kazue Katō, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

The days had suddenly gotten much colder at the True Cross Campus Town and Rin was finally a proud owner of a [kotatsu](http://www.mangapanda.com/ao-no-exorcist/69) _and_  a kotatsu’s futon. After a bit of enthusiastic persuasion on Rin’s side, the dark-haired teen had succeeded in convincing Yukio to study on the kotatsu. Not much convincing was needed, though, as Yukio easily agreed to his brother’s plan. After all, they had to try it out before Rin’s long-planned hot-pot party, right? Also, it  _was_  cold. Their old dormitory seemed to be promising them a truly uncomfortable cold winter.

The twins were both sitting crossed-legged on two perpendicular sides of the kotatsu, an edge between them. Yukio was taking notes from a huge old-looking tome about demon pharmacology for his cram school lesson the next day and Rin was pulling hairs trying to do his Math homework. Kuro was lightly dozing on the contrary edge from them, allowing plenty of room for both Yukio’s imposing book and Rin’s general clutter.

“It’s nice even without a heater, don’t you think?” Rin asked quietly, trying not to disturb Yukio’s concentration too much.

“M-m.” Was Yukio’s distracted answer, left hand holding his cheek while bending over his reading material with a focused frown.

Rin beamed, proud of himself. It really was nice. His hot-pot party would surely be a success!

Right when Rin was starting to get the hang of the Math exercise he’d been trying to solve for the past half-hour or so, Kuro pawed him lightly on the nose.

 ** _Look!!_**  The black demon-cat whispered confidentially, turning his face towards Yukio.

Rin followed his gaze and his chin almost dropped to his lap.

Yukio was roughly in the same position Rin had previously seen him, but his focused frown was gone, eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar, features softened, head more tilted over his hand. He had probably been asleep like that for a while now.

“He… fell asleep…” Rin muttered quietly under his breath, stunned.

 ** _Yukio is always so tired._** Kuro whispered in reply so as not to disturb Yukio’s rest, even though only Rin could hear him.

“Kuro, grab his pillow from the bed, okay? Be quiet about it.” Rin whispered.

Kuro beamed at him.

 ** _On my way!_**  The demon exclaimed and, with his light cat feet, silently jumped from the kotatsu to the floor in the direction of Yukio’s bed.

Careful not to displace the kotatsu, Rin left the warmth of the futon and raised to his feet, then quietly walked to Yukio’s side and kneeled behind him. Positioning his hands near Yukio’s armpits, Rin slowly tilted his brother against his chest, then towards the futon-covered floor onto the soft pillow Kuro timely positioned for Yukio’s head. Yukio frowned in his sleep for a second but otherwise kept sound asleep. Careful not to disturb him, Rin took his brother’s glasses off and safely deposited them on the wooden surface of the kotatsu, by the demon pharmacology book. Yukio rolled his head away from Rin and sighed quietly, calm, rhythmic, deep sleeping breaths following.

Rin and Kuro exchanged a proud look and silently hi-fived.

Satisfied, Rin soundlessly went back to his homework and Kuro to his spot on the kotatsu. If undisturbed, Rin was certain that Yukio would sleep, at least, till dinnertime. It was certainly a much needed sleep and Rin was sure that the cram school lesson Yukio was preparing was nothing but already perfectly studied.

Right when Rin was finally concluding his Math homework and about to start on his Chemistry report, though, Yukio’s phone started buzzing loudly.

Rin jumped to grab the offending device from the other side of the low table.

 _KIRIGAKURE Shura_ , read the display. Rin figured she would only call again if he refused the call, so he accepted it.

“Shush! What do you want?” Rin whispered testily into the speaker.  

But it was all for nothing, because Yukio was already sitting up and searching for his glasses with sleepy-clumsy hands.

“Rin?? What are yer doin’ with Yukio’s phone? Where’s Yukio…? What-…?”

“He was asleep and you woke him!” Rin accused.

Yukio reached for his phone, but Rin could still listen to Shura’s loud reaction to that information.

“Asleep?? During the afternoon? That straight-ironed scaredy-cat?? Noo way…!! HAHAHAHA…!”

After that call, Yukio got back into his exorcist uniform and dutifully left the dormitory, but not before warning Rin that he wouldn’t be back for dinner that night.

“No…! Again? But-…”

Yukio was already outside their room, door about to close on his back, but, on hearing Rin’s protest, he stopped the door’s movement and turned to look back at Rin. They locked eyes for a second.

“Thank you.” Yukio said curtly.

Then closed the door after himself.


End file.
